


Друг познаётся в беде

by krapivka37



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О проблемах дождливой погоды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг познаётся в беде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fair Weather Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42515) by [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan). 



— Готовы отправиться на встречу с капитаном Стоттлмаером? — спросила Шарона Флеминг.  
— Я не могу пойти, — поёжился Эдриан Монк, мрачно глядя на ливень за окном. — Дождь идёт.  
— Подумаешь. Разве не для этого у вас целых три зонтика?   
— Да, но... но, возможно, сегодня будет гроза, — с лёгкой паникой во взгляде посмотрел на нее Эдриан. — Вы никогда не думали, что ходить под зонтом — всё равно как держаться за громоотвод?  
Шарона вздохнула.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — кратко ответила она и исчезла на кухне.

Спустя пять минут Шарона отступила от Эдриана, любуясь своей работой.   
— Так вы не промокнете и не будете притягивать молнии. Теперь всё в порядке?  
Эдриан тихо всхлипнул. Его взволнованное комично-растерянное лицо выглядывало из импровизированной дождевика, сделанного из пластикового мешка для мусора.  
— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.  
— Доверьтесь мне, — ответила Шарона и, схватив Эдриана за запястье, потащила его за дверь прежде, чем он успел снова запротестовать. Она постаралась подавить усмешку от пришедшей в голову мысли: «Не терпится взглянуть на выражение лица капитана, когда он это увидит».


End file.
